moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Junzjaru
Junzjaru is a Troll Shaman at level 80. Appearance Often wearing orange and white face paint, with upward turned tusks, bloodshot red eyes and numerous, bright red dreadlocks draping down his hunched shoulders, Junzjaru is a typical young troll by appearences. Despite his deep, calm voice, he is incredibly short tempered and can burst into flailing and shouts at any moment. A very noticeable black tattoo in the likeness of the Horde insignia is dark and fresh upon his left arm. A collection of shrunken heads dangles from his weak leather pack. Pericings: His face is covered in piercings made of bone and steel; six rings in his right ear, three bones carved to points in his left, two additional bones through the ridge of his nose, a thorn in one nostril, a half-ring at the side of his lip and numerous small bones with leather-covered tips through his right brow. His left nipple is pierced and small rings line the side of his right arm. Background What little can be said about Junzjaru's past is most likely to be heard in angry tones from the elders of the Darkspear tribe. Since this is the only source of information about this troll (good luck asking him) I'll just post what an elder would say about him. Logan: Thanks for taking the time to speak with me, Elder. It's an honor. Darkspear Elder: Wassat?! Ah gonna skeen joo alaive! Logan: Woah, woah! Hey, let's just... talk about Junzjaru for a second. Darkspear Elder: Jun'zjaaaru?! Joo wit 'im? Dat wahrt'less leetle tuslkin' ain' ded'yet? Ah taut 'e dai'd in'da' dessaht laung taim'agooo! Logan: Why do you think so poorly of him? Darkspear Elder: Joo'd tink poorleh 'adda' mon too iff'n joo was alweys 'avin' ta' fallo' 'im 'roun' cleanin' up 'im's messes! Ah dun mean poo' eitha'! Junzjaru- Well, Ah sssTart wiff 'im's mommeh an' papa. Joo see, papa was a great hunta', res'P'ected among mosta' da' veellage 'e be livin' in. An' 'is momma, she a skeeeelled ridda' a' rapta's. Beat even me inna' rayce. Logan: So, with such great parents, why was he such a failure in your eyes? Darkspear Elder: Ah sey'joo cauld int'rupt?! Ah pluck aut joor pyubyk hea's wun atta' taim! Ah roast joor ai'balls ova' da' fia' an' feed'm ta' joor fambleh! Ah steek a t'orn unda' evreh toenail joo got an' mayk'joo wahlk all de' wey ta' T'unda' Bluff! Logan: Sorry, sorry! Go on. Darkspear Elder: Anehwey. Him's mama 'n papa dai'd juss afta' 'e was bir't. 'is daddeh fall ta' da' murlocs. 'is mama... she prolleh dai juss frahm look'n at 'er haurr'ble, ugleh, stinkeh bay'beh! So! 'E grow up rays'd bai da' veellage. But realleh, no mon want'd ta' 'ave much ta' do wiff'm. Joo see, Junzjaru was a baaad omen. 'E's spiret, dey sed, keeled 'im's mama'n'papa 'cuz 'e want'd dere powa' fah 'imseeeelf. So, 'e bassek'leh 'afta' fend fa' 'ims'self. Ah guess'n dat's wai' 'e stole so much. 'E got in lotsa' faights too. Alweys scrapp'n wit da' otha' tusklin's. Norm'leh, dat be okey. But, leetle Junzjaru, 'e neva' kno'a when ta' stop. Ah dun mean 'e be steel punch'n dem when dey daow'n... Ah mean 'e go fin' dem 'afta dey pulled apaht 'n stick spida' goo in dere mouff ahr saw off wunna' dere tusks. Tings wen' lahk dis untell de orcs cayme. 'E manage ta' get on wunna' da' orc sheeps an' leeve en Sen'jin fah 'wahile. But, 'ventulleh, mons got tia'd a' Junzjaru steel'n an' carry'n on lahk a tusklin', even do' 'ims was seventeen. So, we keek Junzjaru ouwt into da' dessaht fah da' mos' pahrt. 'E din'n seem ta' min' fah 'wahile. Dun come back fah t'ree ye'ahs. Logan: He eventually came back? Darkspear Elder: Joo stoopid a' sumtin'?! Do Ah need ta' grabya' bai da' willehs an' drag ya' 'cross de' sand unteel joo lurn ta' stop bein' so a dummeh?! Anehwey. Junzjaru come back alrigh'. 'Afta t'ree ye'ahs a' wahr an' deaf an' staife. 'E man'age ta' miss lotsa' da' bad. Ah dun rememba' 'zactleh wassit dat 'e did (prolleh keeled a mon fah no ree'zun) but da' Haurde con'scripted 'em. Neva' saw'm sence en Sen'jin. It would take a more in-depth investigation of Junzjaru's past to learn much more. There are no official records as to what Junzjaru did to get conscripted, but it was - assumable - something pretty heinous. Shamanism Junzjaru, while very young and not too wise, is a shaman. He is very close to Fire. It seems to represent his personality and actions. Those who have fought alongside (or against) him will know that he also has enough respect of Wind and Earth to use them in battle. A thick, red boa has followed Junzjaru most of his life. Though it did not come with him on his eight month service in Northrend, it seems to have reunited with the shaman at his return to Durotar. This snake, Junzjaru claims, whispers in his ear and guides him throughout life. Miscellaneous Info * Likes ** Fire (The spirits and the element itself) ** Hexes ** The Spirits (in general) ** Snakes ** Raptors ** Food * Dislikes ** Most other living things ** Darkspear Trolls (in general) ** Revantusk Trolls (in general) ** Most Orcs ** Humans ** The cold Relationships * Friends ** Khaadgrim - Perhaps one of the only orcs Junzjaru has ever smiled with. Khaadgrim was Junzjaru's commanding officer (before retiring from the Kor'kron) when he served in the Forsaken territories. Though Khaadgrim sent Junzjaru to Warsong Hold for his insolence (far before the troll was ready) he personally rode over the ocean to retrieve and reassign him when Junzjaru learned his lesson. ** Nordia Tuuli - Though they often come close to physical conflict, Junzjaru has had a general pleasant experience with this Death Knight. Though he is suspicious and uncomfortable about her passed affiliations, Junzjaru has a hard time hating someone who is - generally - friendly to him. * Enemies About The Player My name's Logan. Before Junzjaru and Wrath of the Lich King, I played Trehmar Banepaw- who I killed off for the pre-Wrath event. Category: Troll Category: Horde Shaman Category: Horde